A motor with an integrated motor control electronics is typically used for fans driven by electronically commutated motors. The motor control electronics are regularly accommodated in an electronics housing that is directly adjoining the motor structure. The disadvantage here is that replacement of the motor control electronics in a service case is either not possible or requires a considerable assembling effort.
The electronics housing has a sealed design when it is directly inserted between the motor and the motor control electronics, since it is disposed inside the medium delivered by the fan. The options for cooling the motor control electronics are therefore very limited.
Furthermore, a design with a motor and an adjoining electronics housing in which the motor control electronics are accommodated and connected entails that more space is required inside the fan housing.
In addition, stators press-coated with a synthetic material, which are favorable for application here, can only be produced in small installation sizes with a relatively small diameter, which limits the size of the circuit board for electronics and the number of electronic components that can be provided.
A fan representing prior art is known, for example, from patent application DE 10 2010 012 392 A1.
It is therefore a problem of the disclosure to provide a fan that has smaller axial installation space requirements for integrating motor and motor electronics into the fan housing and provides access for replacing the electronics when service is needed.